


Outside the conversations part 5: black sheep protection agency

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [7]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, Multi, Violence, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Eddie, Buster, and Meena head to get in contact with someone who can hopefully help





	Outside the conversations part 5: black sheep protection agency

Eddie, Buster, and Meena had, upon their separation from the others, headed straight to the market place near Eddie and Buster’s place. Eddie insisted that they make it to their place, there was something that he needed to get. With both Meena and Eddie being taller than him, Buster was hugging himself close to Eddie’s chest while the shepai had his arms around his koalan boyfriend.

“What was it you needed from the apartment again, Eddie?” Buster asked as they slowly made their way to their home

Eddie bit his bottom lip, “It’s a communicator, for emergencies only.”

“Why didn’t you have it on you?” Meena asked quietly 

“Because I never thought raiders would be able to get this close to the colony.” Eddie said in response, “we’re supposed to have defenses and sensors to detect them or whatever!”

“Who’s this communicator going to call?” Buster asked with a raised eyebrow

At first Eddie just mumbled too quietly to be understood.

Buster put a hand up to his ear and said, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“My Nana!” the shepai said quickly

Busters face went a little pale at that, “Nana, as in Nana Noodleman, owner of that mercenary group?”

“It’s a protection agency.” Eddie tried to defend but Buster gave him a look, “Ok fine, yes, that Nana.”

“Is she mean or something?” Meena asked 

“Not really, just a little um protective of me I guess.” Eddie said with a shrug

“She hates me!” Buster said angrily, “for no good reason too.”

“She doesn’t hate you.” Eddie said, “she just thinks that you’re not good enough for me, or something like that.”

“how is that better?” Buster asked

Eddie was at a loss for an answer to that, “I’m not good at this kind of stuff, you know that?” he said in his defense, “But I do love you, you know that.”

Buster blushed and nodded, “Yes I do, and that infuriates your Nana.”

“So why is she a mercenary?” Meena asked as they approached the apartment building 

“She wasn’t always one.” Eddie said a little sadly

“What did she use to be?” the Eletun asked 

“She used to be an actor and singer in the theatre,” Buster said, “Best of the best!” he said smiling 

“Then a pirate cut her throat.” Eddie said sadly, “She survived but her voice…was never the same.”

“So she became a mercenary?” Meena asked confused 

“The whole idea was to find the pirate who ruined her life and end his.” Eddie said, “But one thing led to another and she ended up owning a mercenary organization, she called it the Black Sheep protection agency.”

“Did she ever find him?” Meena hesitantly asked 

“From the stories she told me, yes.” Eddie said, “It’s a little different every time she tells it but the most constant is that she hog tied him and dropped him into a running trash recycler.”

Meena grimaced at the image that popped into her head, so did Buster.

“So why call her here?” Buster asked as they entered the apartment building 

“The army presence here is devastated as is the security force!” Eddie exclaimed, “She has military trained people at her disposal, she could help turn this whole thing around. “

“It sounds like it’s worth a shot to me.” Meena chimed in, “Anything to get these bad guys out of here.”

Meena tried the elevator but it didn’t respond. Eddie groaned and looked at the stairs, “Guess we’re climbing.”

 

All three of them were panting when they reached the top of the stairs, Eddie had put buster down about half way up. “Ugh I regret not getting the downstairs apartment now.” The koalan said in between breaths

Eddie laughed a little as he unlocked the door to their home. “I told you. We’d have to deal with noisy upstairs neighbors but at least we wouldn’t have to climb the stairs if the elevator broke.” He opened the door outwards, as it swung open it was kicked from within making Eddie stumble backwards

“Freeze!” yelled an unknown voice, the owner of which shoved the barrel of a gun in Eddie’s face. The unknown individual was dressed in tactical gear with a helmet hiding his face.

Without even thinking about it Meena rushed forward and belted the attacker with a powerful left hook. The visor on the helmet shattered noisily and her fist left a sizable dent in the helmet as the unknown person stumble off a little ways before collapsing to the floor unconscious.

There was a moment of silence and before any of them could speak a laugh, loud and somewhat musical, rang out from within the apartment, “What a left on her!” More laughter, “Poor Randall didn’t see it coming!”

Peaking inside they saw a black wooled shepai sitting on their sofa. She was wearing a skin tight tactical suit with twin reginald revolvers on her hips and a bandolier of knives across her chest.

Eddie sighed, “Hi Nana, How are you doing?”

Nana had to fight back more laughter as she stood up. Meena whimpered a little bit as bits of the shattered visor had embedded themselves in her hand. “Agni! Fix up that poor girls hand…” she paused “and make sure Randall isn’t dead.”

Another tactical gear clad solider appeared and saluted, “Yes ma’am!”

Agni was an Ursai with golden brown fur and was almost as big as Meena. Randall was an ordarian with brown skin and dark black hair. Agni removed her helmet and started to pick the shards of visor out of the Eletun’s hand. “Your pretty cute.” The ursai said to Meena

Meena blushed and hid her face behind her ears. “I didn’t know what else to do, guess those self-defense classes were worth it.” She said wincing as the shards were removed 

Nana hoisted Randall up off the floor and dropped him on the sofa. “The man’s taken a sword through the gut and a bullet to the neck in the same day. He’ll be fine.”  
“I was just coming to call you.” Eddie said leaning against a wall

“Yes I figured.” Nana said, “You do seem to be in a bit of trouble here in the colony.”

“And you just happened to come for a visit the exact day the raider attack?” Buster said suspiciously 

Nana narrowed her eyes at Buster, “Exactly,” she said with vemon in her voice 

The koalan shrunk away from Nana’s stare. 

“Alright let’s just cut the arguments short.” Eddie said stepping in between Buster and Nana, “Nana, we need your help to get rid of the raiders.”

“Oh don’t worry we’ll help out, I’ve already had some people out doing recon already.” Nana said with a smile 

“Wait, you’ve been here this whole time and haven’t stopped all of this yet!?” Buster yelled

“Listen here mister Moon! Undoing something like this requires information and strategy!” Nana growled, “Soon I’ll have a plan and these raiders will be done for. “  
Meena shrunk away from the shouting, Agni was bandaging her hand up.

Eddie grabbed Nana by the arm and looked her right in the eyes, “I know you don’t like Buster for whatever reason, but I love him with all of my heart! I’d appreciate it if showed him a little respect. Cut him some slack too he’s never had to deal with something like this before.”

Nana sighed, “Very well, but if he questions my methods again I will punt the little fur ball out of a window.”

Buster was about to say something but Eddie shot him a look that told him to let it go. The koalan crossed his arms and huffed, “so what’s next?”

“Now I get in touch with a couple of old friends here in the colony and hope they’re willing to help.” Nana said walking off into the apartment with a communicator in hand

Agni finished fixing up Meena’s hand, “there you go.” The ursai said with a smile, “try not to hurt yourself again, you’re too cute for it.” Agni gave Meena a wink

Meena blushed again, “I…um.” The eletun stuttered

“You know she’s only seventeen, right?” Eddie chimed in 

Agni smiled, “So am I, well I mean I turn eighteen tomorrow.” She laughed a little bit, “I didn’t like school so I dropped out and joined up with Nana and her protection agency, she made me one of her personal bodyguards, not that she needs one.”

“You look so much older than seventeen.” Meena said

Agni shrugged, “full on combat and such will do that to ya.” She smiled at Meena

Nana came back smiling, “Alright we’ll be moving to a safer location.” She said to everyone, “We’ll met some friends there and start getting our next move in the works.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Agni saluted snapping back into military mode

“Get Randall up.” Nana ordered, “He’s had enough beauty rest.”

Agni saluted once more and started to shake the ordarian to wake him up.

Nana clicked her communicator on once more, “navigator Crawly, are you still orbiting the colony?”

A shaky elderly voice answered her, “Why yes we are Miss Noodleman.”

“Good, Maintain orbit and engage cloaking.” Nana said, “Wait for my word.”

“Aye aye, Miss Noodleman,” Crawly responded 

“What fucking hit me?” Randall groaned as he sat up on the sofa

“A truck called Meena.” Agni said with a laugh

“S…sorry.” Meena apologized looking at the floor

“You broke my visor and my helmet.” Randall said in amazement, “Remind not to get on your bad side.”

Nana smiled, “Alright lets move out. Times wasting and time is money.” With that Nana and her guards led the way to where this safer location was.


End file.
